


Midnight Masks

by HyenaSpotz



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaSpotz/pseuds/HyenaSpotz
Summary: The investigators have captured one of Umôrdhoth's cultists, but after all they've seen, are answers still useful?





	Midnight Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the LCG scenario of the same name.

Roland pulled his coat off and draped it over Daisy’s shoulders. The librarian shivered, her breath misting in the cold November air.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Oh, this? It’s… it’s nothing.” The winged, faceless creature had torn several gashes in his torso. Roland couldn’t feel some of the fingers on his left hand. None of the quartet had come out unscathed, but at least Daisy and Agnes were okay.

_Speaking of Agnes._

The waitress was shouting wildly at Ruth Turner, a mortician at St. Mary’s Hospital they had tracked down as one of the members of this “Cult of Umôrdhoth” Lita told them about. Rita’s face contorted into a mask of hatred and fear.

“Agnes, calm down, we’re not—”

She wheeled on him. A mad gleam shined within her dark eyes. “ _HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME SO? DO YOU NOT KNOW THE POWER I_ —” Something passed over her, and that wicked snarl relaxed. “Oh God. I’m so sorry, Roland.”

“It’s okay,” he said. Was it, though? Agnes had turned a man into a withered husk with a few utterances. Roland had emptied several speed loaders into horrifying abominations that swooped down from the sky. “It’s been a long night.”

“Longer still, if we do not make haste!” Lita Chantler, the red-haired woman whom Roland thought half-mad, who had burned his house to a char pile, approached. One of those gaunt stalkers had attacked her, too. Roland had to admit she held herself well, though he feared her knowledge. “Midnight approaches, and the Cult will not be idle.”

“You can’t stop us,” Ruth spat. “You are like terrified children trying to understand the dark. We will—”

The sound of a gunshot silenced her forever. Roland looked down, startled, and smoke rose from the .45 in his hand. Daisy was screaming.


End file.
